Radios, including miniature radios, have been known for many years. Radios are typically provided with tuners which the user may adjust to receive and play a particular radio station or frequency. The tuners may be electronic, digital, analog or other. Some smaller radios provide a push button seek function to receive any one of a number of different stations.
Radio stations and programs typically promote their broadcast services, stations, channels and/or programs, both alone and in conjunction with the promotion of other in-house and third party products and services. In many such promotions, items are given away and/or sold which bear indicia or promotional material relating to the broadcast services, stations, channels and/or programs.
In some cases for instance, broadcast services, stations, channels and/or programs are promoted by broadcasting live from another business such as a car dealer or a sports bar, thereby promoting both the radio station/program and the other business(es).
There is a need for an apparatus and/or system in which at least one of the promotional items given away or sold is a radio which is or can only be tuned to the broadcast service(s), radio station(s) and/or channel(s) which are being promoted or related to the promotions. It is an object of this invention to provide such an apparatus and/or system.